Halloween Love Scary Godmother Halloween Orson X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is the daughter of the queen and king of werewolves. She was always told she was gifted and special even after her parents passing and her being looked after by her aunt Kate. Things are always frightful and full of excitement on the frightside but what is gonna happen now that Hannah Marie has come to the frightside? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT OC!
1. Meeting Hannah

Ok if you dont wanna read the oc description skip past it

* * *

Name: Alexis

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 13 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Light blonde

Hair type: Picture

Hair length: Picture

Looks: ok for the looks go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Usual clothes: for the clothes go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme: Into the Rush

Alexis and Orson's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Specialties: Cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, watching the moon rise, and cooking

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, powerful, agile, swift, protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, shy, stubborn, out going, very beautiful, smart mouthed, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Orson

Closest friend out of everyone: Orson

Close friends: Orson and Hannah

Best friends: Orson, Hannah, and Scary Godmother

Friends: Orson, Bug-aboo, Hannah, Scary Godmother, Skully, Harry at times, Ruby, and Max

Enemies: No one except Harry at times when he is eats all the food or is insensitive

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting Hannah 

As Alexis arrives she soon knocks on the door and is then greeted by Scary Godmother.

"Oh welcome Alexis. How was your nightly run here?" Scary Godmother asks as Alexis comes in the door.

"It was wonderful Scary Godmother. The nightly air was crisp and cool as always in the moonlight." Alexis says as she then spots a little girl hiding behind Skully.

"Alexis I want you to meet my new friend Hannah Marie. Hannah this is Alexis. She is friends with some of our other frightful folks." Scary Godmother says as she brings the girl over.

"Hi Hannah. It's nice to meet you." Alexis says.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Are you a real were wolf?" Hannah asks.

"Of course. Everyone here is an actual monster but there's always good ones in Scary Godmother's so you don't have to be afraid. At least not around me anyways. Oh that reminds me Skully I brought some graveyard pudding to add to the table." Alexis says as she reveals a dish of pudding, cookies, and little headstones.

"Did I hear graveyard pudding?" Harry asks as he runs over to Alexis before she quickly places the dish behind her back and into Hannah's arms.

"Back off Harry. Your not gonna pull the same stunt you did last time unless you wanna be leaving here with your tail tucked between your legs. Because I have a dog whistle and I will use it." Alexis says growling.

"Oh alright fine." Harry says as he backs away from Alexis.

"Nice job Alexis." Skully.

"Not a problem Skully." Alexis says as she smiles while holding the whistle.

"Watch this Hannah." Alexis says as she points to Scary Godmother as she then places a peanut butter and jelly cracker into Harry's mouth making it to where he can't talk.

"Skully don't tease him." Scary Godmother says as Skully imitates Harry pointing to his mouth.


	2. Vampire family

"I'll get it." Scary Godmother says as they hear the door bell ring.

"Ah silence music to my cranium. Ahh my rolls should be done." Skully says as he heads into the kitchen followed by Harry. As Scary Godmother then opens the door they then see the royal family of the night as Hannah screams and hides behind Scary Godmother.

"Hello count Max, Ruby, and Orson." Scary Godmother says.

"Good evening Scary Godmother." Orson, Ruby, and Max say in union.

"It's ok Hannah. They won't hurt you. Maybe we should offer them something to eat." Alexis whispers to Hannah as Scary Godmother nods in agreement.

"Yea. That's probably good manners when your dealing with kings and queens." Hannah says.

"Chocolate covered fly?" Scary Godmother asks as she floats over to the table as Alexis picks Hannah up and holds her.

"Do not mind if I do." Max says.

"None for me darling. I'm watching my figure." Ruby says kindly.

"Mhmm dark chocolate." Orson says.

"Shall we move to the other room?" Scary Godmother asks.

"Lovely." Max says.

"Delightful." Ruby says.

"Okay." Orson says bluntly.

"Why are they just standing there?" Hannah asks as Alexis puts her down seeing the royal family hasn't come in.

"Oh no! That's right! Vampires can't enter a house you invite them in." Scary Godmother says.

"Really? That's very polite." Hannah says as she smiles.

"Oh yes. I'm thrilled to not only have the princess of the wolves grace my home but now the king and queen of the night grace my humble home." Scary Godmother says as the family then comes in.

"The pleasure is ours." Max says.

"The place looks great." Ruby says.

"Yes she did a very good job with it." Alexis says as Orson looks her way.

"Alexis it's great to see you again!" Orson says happily as he hugs Alexis.

"Help yourselves to the food." Scary Godmother says as the vampires start to hiss and show their fangs at Hannah.

"Scary Godmother! Alexis!" Hannah shouts in fear as Alexis and Scary Godmother both get in front of Hannah protectively.

"Oh no this our friend. Hannah Marie." Scary Godmother says as the vampires stop hissing and showing their fangs.

"Hannah this is count Max, his wife Ruby, and their son Orson." Scary Godmother says as she pushes Hannah forward.

"Hi." Orson says as Hannah hides behind Alexis before Alexis steps over beside Orson taking Hannah with her.

"Hi. Are you a real vampire?" Hannah asks nervously.

"Of course I'm a real vampire. Are you a real human?" Orson asks as he and Hannah circle each other.

"Yea. But your just a kid." Hannah says.

"So are you!" Orson says.

"Do you go to school?" Hannah asks.

"Sure night school. Alexis and I both attend the same school. Don't you go to school?" Orson asks.

"I go to school. Sacred Heart." Hannah says.

"Mmm sounds tasty. But you go during the day." Orson says.

"So?" Hannah asks.

"How can you see with all that sunlight in your eyes?" Orson asks.

"I can't see in the dark." Hannah says as she giggles.

"You can't?" Orson asks.

"It's his first real human." Ruby says.

"Cute." Scary Godmother says.

"Isn't this your first human too Alexis dear?" Ruby asks.

"Nope. I was around others when I was young but not many since." Alexis says.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" Hannah asks.

"Sure I've slept in my own coffin since I was three. You mean you still share a coffin with your parents?" Orson asks.

"No! I mean yes.. I mean I don't sleep in a coffin at all." Hannah says.

"Your homeless!?" Orson shouts.

"Orson, Hannah isn't from around here. She has a home it's just not on our side." Alexis says.

"Why don't the three of you kids fly off and enjoy the party?" Ruby suggests.

"Okay... can't you fly with those wings?" Orson asks as he floats before seeing Hannah still on the ground.

"Nuh-uh." Hannah says.

"Race you and Alexis to the kitchen then." Orson says as he, Alexis, and Hannah take off running.

"No no no running! You'll-" Ruby then gets cut off as Alexis, Orson, and Hannah run into Skully and Harry causing food to go flying, Skully bones to scatter, and Harry to drink some liquid getting his ability to talk again.

"Be still my beating rib cage." Skully says as his skull lands onto Harry.


	3. Hannah meets Bug-A-Boo

"Looks like Harry is at it again." Alexis says as she points to Harry who is holding a picture to Max.

"Yea and my dad is at it again too." Orson says as Max then puts Harry to sleep.

"Hey at least now we have some peace and quiet again from Harry." Alexis says.

"Thank goodness." Orson says.

"Hey hey hey! Starting the party without me!?" A voice shouts from behind the basement door.

"Heaven forbid. It wouldn't be a party with you here Bug-A-Boo. Come on up!" Scary Godmother says.

"Let's party!" Bug-A-Boo shouts as he opens the door. Hannah then screams as she sees Bug-A-Boo causing Bug-A-Boo to scream as well while getting the attention of everyone else.

"It's ok Hannah. Take a deep breath." Scary Godmother says Hannah then takes a deep breath before screaming again.

"If start scaring kids after hours I'm gonna put in for over time. Now just calm down kid calm down." Bug-A-Boo says as Hannah stops screaming.

"Ah! Help help me! A monster's gonna get me!" Hannah shouts as she then takes off running.

"What!? I'm not doing nothing!" Bug-A-Boo says as he chases after Hannah.

"Bug-A-Boo your scaring her worse." Scary Godmother says as bug-a-boo chases after Hannah causing a giant chase with everyone in the house until Hannah stops and flashes a flashlight at Bug-A-Boo causing everyone to stop and run into Bug-A-Boo as he looks at Hannah.

"What are you? Some kind of coal miner?" Bug-A-Boo asks.

"But my dad said." Hannah says nervously as she flashes the light on and off.

"Um Hannah allow me to explain. Flashlights they only work on monsters that hide in your closet. And Bug-A-Boo here is a monster that hides under your bed." Alexis says.

"Nice cover." Bug-A-Boo whispers as Alexis nods.

"I don't care what kind of monster he is! Keep him away from me! He's big and mean and scary looking!" Hannah says as she backs away a bit.

"Aww. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the party... Maybe I should go." Bug-A-Boo says as he starts to walk off while everyone else awws in sadness.

"No wait. You don't have to go." Scary Godmother says as she tries to convince Bug-A-Boo to stay.

"No no I understand. It comes with the job." Bug-A-Boo says sadly as everyone mumbles about how he is nice.

"Maybe your... not that mean after all." Hannah says as she walks over to Bug-A-Boo.

"Well to tell you the truth monsters aren't mean. Big and scary sure but not mean." Bug-A-Boo says.

"Big and scary's right." Hannah says as she smiles and nods in agreement.

"Aww your just trying to butter me up." Bug-A-Boo says as he playfully punches Hannah's shoulder.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Scary Godmother asks.

"You got it. After all it is my house." Bug-A-Boo says as he laughs.

"Alright then. Let's party!" Scary Godmother shouts happily.

"Hey Alexis would you maybe um wanna dance with me?" Orson asks.

"Sure Orson I'd love to." Alexis says kindly as Orson smiles.

**So watch the dance video on youtube and it'll be the dancing scene just imagine Alexis dancing with Orson and Hannah**.


	4. Destroyed snack table

"See anything you guys wanna eat?" Hannah asks as Orson opens the fridge. Orson then bares his fangs leaning toward Hannah's neck only for her to take two carrots and stick them on his fangs stopping him.

"I think she meant in the fridge goof ball." Alexis says as she laughs slightly.

"I was only kidding." Orson says as he cant get the carrots off his fangs resulting in Alexis pulling them off with little effort.

"I know. I'm not scared of you." Hannah says as she looks at Bug-A-Boo in the living room with Skully.

"You should be. One day I'll be king of the night." Orson says proudly.

"And someday I'll take over as queen of the wolves." Alexis says.

"Someday I'll be a movie, star, princess, veterinarian, astronaut, ballerina, with a pony." Hannah says happily as she does a spin.

"Cool." Orson says.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Hannah maybe we can get something to eat from the snack table." Alexis says as they stop running around.

"Gross my parents are necking again." Orson says as they see his parents necking on the couch.

"I think I'll take up Alexis's suggestion for the snack table." Hannah says.

"Bad dog! Bad dog! Ah! Get down! Ah! All of my precious work! My tarantula egg rolls, my gorgonzola, poppy's egg quiche, my fleas ear casserole. All gone." Skully says sadly and angrily as he scolds Harry for eating all the food and laying on the snack table.

"Thank goodness." Hannah whispers.

"You don't like quiche Hannah?" Alexis asks.

"No I meant the other stuff." Hannah says.

"Oh. Gorgonzola. Yuck." Orson says.

"Room mate huddle!" Scary Godmother shouts as Bug-A-Boo and Skully go over to her in a huddle as they whisper to each other.

"Pizza." Bug-A-Boo says.

"Pizza." Harry says.

"Pizza." Scary Godmother and Skully say in union.

"Pizza." Harry says happily.

"I'll eat pizza." Hannah says happily.

"Me too." Orson says.

"Pizza is one of my favorite foods." Alexis says.

"Pizza!" Harry says happily.

"Pizza would be a nice change." Ruby says.

"Pizza. Huh! Back in my day we never though of putting cheese and sauce and-.. Pizza is a groovy idea." Max says as Ruby elbows him.

"Groovy?" Hannah asks as she laughs.

"I know they're so embarrassing I could just live." Orson says.

"I'll order. They know the sound of my voice at Diablo brothers. Now who wants garlic?" Harry asks as he holds the phone.

"What are you a maniac!? Are you trying to poison my family!?" Max asks as he goes over and holds Harry by his shirt.

"We're a little allergic garlic harry." Orson says as he and Alexis manage to get Max off of Harry.

"Get the bell free mano special. Half o positive half ab negative." Ruby says.

"I'm up for the o positive with extra meat." Alexis says.

"Make sure there's extra cheese." Skully says.

"Yea extra cheese and olives! Yea!" Hannah and Bug-A-Boo shout as they high five.

"You.. you like pizza with extra cheese and olives?" Hannah asks as she looks nervously at Bug-A-Boo.

"Yea. I like olives. So?" Bug-A-Boo asks.

"I thought monsters ate little girls." Hannah says.

"Aww that's silly. Little girls make the crust all soggy... Just joking kid. It's my job to scare kids not eat them. If I went around eating all the clients I'd be out of work. Who told you that bunch of nonsense?" Bug-A-Boo asks.

"My cousin Jimmy." Hannah says as Harry comes over.

"Well I'm sure this Jimmy slash monster discussion is imperative to the plot. Can we get back to something that is really important. Like ordering pizza?" Harry asks.

"Harry we haven't forgotten who inhaled the buffet?" Scary Godmother asks as she yanks on the phone cord pulling Harry over to her as Alexis and the other monsters growl at him.

"Touche. Point well taken. Socially awkward pause. I'll phone this in." Harry says.


	5. Plan to get revenge

"I'll get it." Scary Godmother says as the door bell rings.

"Sounds like the food is here." Alexis says.

"Yum." Orson says causing Alexis to smile slightly.

"Diablo brothers pizza. You bought it we'll fly. Uh here's your order Scary Godmother. That'll be one hundred and ninety seven dollars. Tip not included." The skeleton says as Scary Godmother opens the door and he hands her the boxes of pizzas.

"Two hundred dollars in pizza?" Scary Godmother asks with shock in her tone of voice.

"Sure. Twelve extra larges is sixteen bucks each. Of course you could always sign for it." The man says as he shows Scary Godmother a list.

"Uh no. Sorry my soul is worth more than twelve pizzas." Scary godmother says.

"Psst Skully. Ya got any money?" Scary Godmother asks as she hands Skully the pizzas.

"No I left it in my other pelvis." Skully says as he walks off with the pizzas.

"Oh haha very funny. Twelve pizzas harry!?" Scary Godmother asks angrily as she looks at Harry.

"Naturally I wanted to be considerate of everyone's choices." Harry says as Skully puts the pizzas down on the table.

"Here Scary Godmother I can cover half of it." Alexis says as she hands Scary Godmother some money.

"Thank you Alexis and we can cover the rest. Bug-A-Boo is bound to have some money stuck to him from being under beds all day." Scary Godmother says as she, Skully, and Hannah tackle Bug-A-Boo searching his fur for some money. Soon after they find enough and give it to the man before Scary Godmother closes the door looking very angry.

"You! You have wrecked my snack table, insulted my broom mates, made a mess of my house, and sold me for twelve pizzas. Harry sometimes you are insensitive, foolish, and you have just plain lousy table manners." Scary Godmother says as she uses her magic to stop Harry from sneaking off with the pizzas.

"No please I'll do anything." Harry says whining as everyone takes all but one of the pizzas.

"I know you will Harry. You'll help me in the pumpkin patch, you'll knit spiders webs, clean the tombs. As well as your going to pay Alexis back for the money she chipped in. Oh yes you'll probably have tonight paid off by Halloween next year. Enjoy your pizza." Scary Godmother says as she lets him go before walking off.

"It's turned to ashes in my mouth." Harry says as he holds out the pizza.

"Oh that's mine then. I had half ashes half green peppers." Skully says as he takes the pizza from Harry.

"Aww this is great we both like the same kind of pizza! Nothing better than cheese and olives." Bug-A-Boo says as he and Hannah are eating their pizza with Alexis and Orson.

"Yum. Mine's starting to cool off. that's when it gets all nice and cloddy. wanna try?" Orson says as he holds out his pizza for them to try.

"Well we've been eating pizza with garlic. And if our tastes touched your pizza and then you ate it." Hannah says nervously.

"Right. Your allergies." Bug-A-Boo says.

"Whoa! Thanks. I wasn't thinking." Orson says as he pulls his pizza away from them.

"I'll try a bite Orson if you'll try a bite of mine." Alexis says kindly.

"Ok." Orson says as they then try each other's pizza.

"It's pretty good." Alexis says.

"Yours is pretty good as well. Um.. you have some sauce on the side of your mouth." Orson says as he blushes slightly.

"I do? Where?" Alexis asks.

"Here I'll get it." Orson says as he wipes the sauce off with his thumb.

"Thanks." Alexis says as she blushes.

"Your welcome." Orson says.

"Well anyway I should probably be getting home. I almost forgot what I came here for. I'm sorry I was scared of you Bug-A-Boo. Here." hannah says as she takes her candy bucket and gives Bug-A-Boo a candy bar.

"Well aren't you sweet. How did you know monsters like candy?" Bug-A-Boo asks as he accepts the candy and eats it.

"My cousin Jimmy told me. He said every year a new kid has to leave candy for the monsters. Otherwise the monsters will come and eat everyone of us." Hannah says resulting in everyone laughing.

"Hannah do you think any of us would eat you?" Scary Godmother asks.

"No no not anymore. But Jimmy said-" Hannah then gets cut off by Bug-A-Boo.

"Jimmy? Wait a minute. Is this that same Jimmy that said I like to gobble up little girls? Then it's the same Jimmy that's on my route. I scare him silly every other Thursday." Bug-A-Boo says as he shows Hannah his route list.

"Big kids get scared?" Hannah asks.

"Oh yea. Since I'm under kids beds I know all the things they're afraid of. it's my job." Bug-A-Boo says.

"Hannah where is Jimmy now?" Scary Godmother asks.

"Waiting for me I guess." Hannah says.

"Well his wait is just about over. I think it's time we taught those big kids a lesson. Here's the plan." Scary Godmother says as everyone gathers around her.


	6. Helping Hannah out

"This is gonna be fun." Alexis thinks to herself as she hears the kids scream as they then run upstairs into the room she is in. Alexis then gets onto all fours and howls turning the kids attention to her as she growls at them.

"Hello my darlings. You will make a bountiful harvest for me and my pack!" Alexis shouts as she growls viciously at the kids sending them screaming down the stairs with Alexis behind them before they run into Harry and he jumps onto one of them seeing the kids candy costume.

"Hurry my minions. Capture them before they reach the safety of the basement!" Scary Godmother shouts as she laughs.

"Basement!?" The kids shout before Alexis and the other point to the basement before they take off running as Harry get knocked off by hitting the wall as the kid goes through the door.

"Whew! Ok good work everyone. Nice job." Scary Godmother says as everyone complements each other on their performance before getting ready to scare the kids again once they come back upstairs with Hannah. Alexis then jumps in front of the kids as they come up with Hannah growling viciously at them.

"Oh my. That light is too much for me to bear. farewell my pack." Alexis says as Hannah shines the flashlight on her and she collapses while snickering slightly as she hears the kids then run into Skully.

"Goodness what a harsh light. Gack I expire." Skully says as he falls apart as the kids then run into Orson and his parents before running into Scary Godmother and Harry as they then run out the door with Hannah in the door way.

"Thank you everybody." Hannah says.

"Bye Hannah." Orson says as he sits up and waves to her.

"Bye Hannah. It was really nice meeting you." Alexis says as she comes into the living room.

"Bye Orson. Bye Alexis." Hannah says as Scary Godmother goes over to her.

"Here Hannah." Scary Godmother says as she hands Hannah a key.

"Will I ever see you again?" Hannah asks.

"Anytime you wanna come back to the fright side for a visit just use this key in any door. We'll see you soon." Scary Godmother says.

"Thanks Scary Godmother." Hannah says.

"Hannah we need you! Bring your flashlight!" One of the kids shouts as Alexis and the others drop back motionless on the floor.

"Hannah! Hannah! Would you mind holding my hand? Just uh in case you get scared that is." A kid with blonde hair and red sweat suit says as he comes to the door.

"Not at all Jimmy. Not at all." Hannah says as everyone stands up and begins complementing each other as Hannah and the boy leave.

"So any pizza left? What? Scaring's hungry work. I built up quite an appetite. It's not easy you know. Oh no no please don't." Harry says as Alexis and the others growl at him and start walking towards him growling as he backs away.


	7. Seeing Hannah again

As soon as Alexis goes over to the door and knocks she is immediately greeted by Hannah.

"Hi Hannah I didn't know you were here." Alexis says as she comes into Scary Godmother's house.

"Yes. I came over for some cobwebs. What are you doing here Alexis?" Hannah asks.

"I came over to see if I could get some boo berries from Skully for a cake I'm planning to make for the party this year." Alexis says kindly.

"Alexis what a nice surprise it's good to see you again. I was just making spider cider." Scary Godmother says as she comes out of the kitchen with Skully as he is carrying a small box.

"Here you go Alexis. The boo berries you asked for." Skully says as he hands Alexis the box.

"Thanks Skully this should be plenty enough." Alexis says as she places the box in a bag she is carrying.

*Timeskip*

"Sounds like some others decided to visit too Hannah." Alexis says as Hannah comes into the room while Alexis is on the couch.

"I'll get it." Scary Godmother says as she opens the door to reveal the vampire family.

"Greetings." Max says.

"Hannah! Alexis!" Orson shouts upon seeing them as he then tries to go into the house uninvited only to be thrown back out and onto the porch steps.

"Are you ok Orson?" Alexis asks as she and Hannah go over to the door.

"Yea I just forgot you got to invite us in. Ow." Orson says as he puts his hand to his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Hannah asks as she and Alexis walk over to Orson as he stands up.

"Oh nothing can really hurt me... except a stake.. or daylight.. or holy water or garlic or... Hey! Whoa! There are a lot of things that can hurt me." Orson says as he, Alexis, and Hannah laugh.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Come in! Come in please! Oh king, queen, and prince of the night." Scary Godmother says as the family comes in.

"Oh we can't stay long. Max, Orson, and I are going to the grocery store. And knowing how busy you are wondered if we could get you anything." Ruby says.

"Well if you could pick up a big jar of shreaks and a six pack of frights that'd be great." Scary Godmother says as she goes over and stands by Max.

"Done and done. What about you Alexis dear? We know you and your aunt are usually busy about this time as well." Ruby says.

"Well I could use some free midnight and star dust and my aunt Kate said we're out of moon flowers and ghost orchids. Is that alright?" Alexis asks.

"Of course we can dear. Perfectly fine." Ruby says.

"Thank you Ruby. That's one less thing for my to do list." Alexis says.

"What are you going to be for Halloween Hannah?" Orson asks.

"Mmm a veterinarian.. or an astronaut.. or a teacher.. maybe a super hero. Clown, pony trainer, acrobat, kitten, telemarketer, fire fighter, or a ballet dancer! I'll see when I get to the store. What are you gonna be for Halloween Alexis?" Hannah asks as Alexis pulls out her phone showing her a picture of a belly dancer costume. ( follow this link and its the blueish green one . ) 

"Wow that's a beautiful costume Alexis." Hannah says as she looks at the picture.

"Thanks Hannah. What about you Orson?" Alexis asks as she puts her phone away.

"The same thing as every year. My little prince of the vampires." Ruby says as he pinches her sons cheek.

"Ow! Mom!" Orson says as he rubs his cheek where his mom pinched him.

"Halloween is a an old time holiday. Requiring traditional formal clothing. No dungeries and tennis shoes. Ruby my darling you must show Alexis and Hannah the coronation outfit that you are making for Orson." Max says.

"Oh they wouldn't be interested in my sketches." Ruby says modestly as Orson gives a look of horror.

"Yes we would." Alexis says.

"Oh no they wouldn't." Orson says as he gets in front of Alexis and Hannah before they wiggle their way past him.

"Oh yes we would." Hannah says.

"Please mom don't!" Orson says as Ruby goes over to the girls with her sketches.

"Wow.. very capey." Hannah says as she and Alexis look at the drawings.

"Ruby would you like to see my coronation dress?" Alexis asks.

"Of course dear." Ruby says as Alexis pulls out her phone showing Ruby the dress along with Scary Godmother and Hannah. ( follow this link )

"Alexis you will look beautiful in that dress." Scary Godmother says.

"Thanks it's my moms. My aunt wants me to wear that on my coronation day." Alexis says as she puts her phone away.

"Do I have to wear that? I look like a dork in a crown." Orson says as his father goes over to him.

"Yes you will be the prince of dorkness... What? Dorkness is not good? What is a dork?" Max asks.

"Can we just go!? I'm dying of embarrassment." Orson says as he angrily walks towards the door.

"It is a bit late for that son." Orson says as he follows after Orson.

"Good bye Hannah. See you on Halloween." Ruby says as she, Max, and Orson leave.

"I've gotta get going to. Mine and my aunt Kate's castle won't decorate itself. Bye everyone." Alexis says as she leaves.


	8. First signs

"Hey aunt Kate I heard some kind of dramtic music! Are you playing your music again!?" Alexis shouts from downstairs.

"No dear! What happened to the sky!?" Kate shouts from upstairs as Alexis looks outside to see it is now night time.

"And what's happened to all the tombstones?" Alexis asks as her aunt comes downstairs while tombstones are being sucking into the ground.

"Something's wrong Alexis. Very wrong." Kate says.

"Well whatever was wrong its stopped cause everything is coming back." Alexis says pointing to everything going back to the way it was.

"At least it seems back to normal now." Kate says.

"Still I'll try to keep an eye out for anything else." Alexis says as Kate nods before heading back upstairs.


	9. Second signs

"Seriously where is that music coming from?" Alexis asks as she goes into the kitchen and looks at the calendar before seeing the pumpkin has shrunken down to almost nothing.

"That can't be good news. Aunt Kate!" Alexis shouts as Kate comes down the stairs.

"What is it Alexis? Watch out!" Kate shouts as the concrete floor under Alexis's feet disappears causing her to fall before being caught by Kate as she catches her on her back flying with her wings.

"My plants and flowers!" Alexis shouts as she sees things begin to disappear.

"Let's get out of here this place is disappearing by the second." Kate says as she flies herself and Alexis out a window before staying in the air.

"Our home!" Alexis shouts as she sees the castle completely disappear.

"Our territory!" Kate shouts as everything around them disappear causing the two females to scream.

"What's going on?" Kate asks as she sees everything starting to reappear.

"Everything's coming back." Alexis says happily.

"Look out!" Alexis shouts seeing their castle above them as Kate and Alexis just barely avoid getting squished by their castle as it lands back onto the ground.

"Are you alright dear?" Kate asks as she and Alexis land on the ground.

"I'm alright thanks to you aunt Kate." Alexis says.

"What on earth is going on around here?" Kate asks.

"I don't know but I sure would like to know." Alexis says.


	10. Hannah saves the frightside

"Aunt Kate something is wrong again. Boozle is sounding the alarm." Alexis says seeing Boozle fly past the window sounding an alarm.

"Come on then dear. Let's get to Scary Godmother's." Kate says as she and Alexis get onto all fours and run to Scary Godmother's.

*Timeskip*

"It's ok Boozle. Well maybe not so ok." Scary Godmother says as Alexis and the others arrive as things are disappearing around them.

"Ahh! My signature shirt is gone! I'm naked! I'm exposed to the elements." Harry shouts as he covers himself upon his shirt disappearing.

"Ahh! We've been turned into domestic looking dogs!" Alexis shouts as she and her aunt Kate's clothes disappear as they turn into normal looking wolves on all fours.

"Ok listen up. The frightside as we know it is seizing to exist. The important thing is not to panic." Scary Godmother says while sounding panicked herself.

"I'm going to pieces here!" Skully says as he turns into nothing but a pile of bones on the ground.

"I wanted to loose some weight but not like this." Bug-A-Boo says as he shrinks down to the size of a plush toy and hops up onto Harry's shoulder.

"Oh wonderful. Now I look like a naked pirate." Harry says.

"Oh I've lost my color." Scary Godmother says as she loses her color turning black and grey.

"You have lost your color look at us we're pink! What is this beating in my chest. My heart!? Oh no. No! I'm alive!" Max shouts.

"Can we panic now?" Orson asks.

"Sure why not." Scary Godmother says as everyone screams before everything then quickly returns to normal.

"Ah. Is everyone ok?" Scary Godmother asks.

"Except for this lumpy pillow I'm sitting on I'm great." Bug-A-Boo says.

"I'm no pillow you idiot! Now get off me!" A muffled voice shouts revealing to be Harry as Bug-A-Boo gets off him.

"Serves him right after last year." Alexis says as Orson nods in agreement.

"My whole life past in front of my eyes!" Skully says as he returns to normal.

"How was it?" Bug-A-Boo asks.

"It was fabulous." Skully says proudly.

"Max, Orson, my darlings are you both alright?" Ruby asks.

"That awful beating in my chest has stopped." Max says.

"I'm fine I'm fine... but I might have hurt my head. Maybe I should take it easy for a while and not wear any crowns or robes or anything." Orson says.

"Looks like Hannah did it again! Halloween is saved!" Scary Godmother says happily.


	11. Welcoming new guests

"Everyone get ready Hannah is on her way with Katie, Bert, and Daryl." Scary Godmother says as everyone hides while Scary Godmother turns on the lights as the kids then come in through the front door sneaking around carefully through the dark before Alexis and the others scare the kids causing them to scream and run over to beside the wall.

"I scream. They scream. We all scream for a Halloween party!" Scary Godmother says as she uses her magic to decorate the house as the lights come on before Katie, Daryl, and Bert start laughing.

"You were scared." Hannah says as she goes over to Katie.

"No we weren't." Katie says.

"Hey it's those kids who scared us last year. Man they're good. I wanna be as scary as them when I get big." Bert says as he sees Alexis and the others.

"You guys really scared us. Your so cool." Daryl says happily as he comes over to Alexis and the vampire family.

"Did you hear that Orson? This lad thinks i am cool." Max says as he elbows his son in the arm as Orson sighs and shakes his head.

"You have just made his century." Ruby says as she goes over to Daryl.

"Harry's at it once again." Orson says as he points to Harry and Skully by a Jack-o-Latern on the table.

"So is Skully." Alexis says as Harry quickly runs away from Skully and the pumpkin.

"You know Alexis you look really pretty tonight." Orson says nervously as he smiles shyly.

"Thank you Orson." Alexis says kindly as she blushes.

"I just wish I could of dressed up though." Orson says sadly.

"I know... Hey you wanna dance with me again this year?" Alexis asks.

"Sure!" Orson says happily.

_**Ok same drill as the last chapter with the dancing scene just imagine Alexis in it**_


	12. Sharing true feelings

"Hey Alexis how come your out here by yourself?" A voice asks revealing to be Hannah as Alexis is sitting outside on the porch.

"Oh I just wanted some fresh air is all." Alexis says as she tries to dodge the question.

"Is it Orson?" Hannah asks.

"How'd you know?" Alexis asks.

"Because I've seen how you look at him." Hannah says as she comes over and sits beside Alexis.

"Hannah I don't know what to do. I've tried to tell him all year long but it doesn't seem to be in my future for it. Besides he's a vampire and i'm a were wolf. I doubt he would return the feelings." Alexis says sadly.

"How do you know he wont return the feelings? Besides he is always with you and is always complementing you." Hannah says.

"Yea Hannah but he's been my best and closest friend since we were little. We've barely ever been apart. I just don't want to tell him and him hate me in turn." Alexis says.

"Why don't you tell him. You never truly know until you try. Just give it one more chance." Hannah says.

"Alright Hannah. I'll try for you. Where is he anyways?" Alexis asks.

"He's in the basement. His parents are letting him dress up as a cow boy. Go on and tell him." Hannah says. Alexis nods and goes inside before quickly going into the kitchen and going downstairs once closing the door behind her.

"Who's there?" A voice calls revealing to be Orson as Alexis sees his red eyes in the dark.

"It's only me Orson. I wanted to talk to you about something." Alexis says as she gets off the steps.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Orson asks as he goes over to Alexis placing his hand on her shoulder so she doesn't walk into him in the dark.

"Yea. Just promise you won't think any less of me for it." Alexis says nervously.

"I promise. We've been as close as friends can be and your my best friend. You know I would never judge you on anything." Orson says as Alexis takes a deep breath before exhaling.

"I really like you Orson. I mean like you as in I really really like you. I know you probably don't see me that way cause I'm not a vampire and its highly uncommon for wolves and vampires to mix in that way but I couldn't help it. I just hope you c-" Alexis then gets cut off as something presses against her lips before realizing Orson is kissing her. Alexis then tries to slowly step back away only for Orson to put on hand behind her back and another hand behind her head so she can't pull away from him. After a few moments Alexis starts to kiss back before the two eventually pull away from each other.

"I feel the same way." Orson says bluntly.

"What?" Alexis asks not being able to believe what just happened.

"I feel the same way. Alexis if you want to i would like you to be my girlfriend and maybe.. one day.. be my queen of the night?" Orson asks nervously resulting in Alexis hugging him.

"Yes Orson! I'd love to." Alexis says happily.

"Come on let's go back up with the others." Orson says as he grabs Alexis's hand and leads her through the dark and up the stairs.

"Hi Max and Ruby." Alexis says as she closes the door after her and Orson come up with Hannah, count Max, and Ruby being in the kitchen.

"Orson my darling I see you and Alexis finally told your true feelings to each other. That is wonderful news." Ruby says proudly.

"Alexis you will make a wonderful queen for Orson as you are a princess yourself and considering how well you two have always gotten along." Max says.

"Dad. Mom." Orson says embarrassed.

"It's alright Orson. I don't mind. Besides I'm sure when my aunt finds out she'll be saying the same things." Alexis says as Max and Ruby leave the kitchen.

"Thanks for this Hannah. Alexis and I both owe you one." Orson says as and Alexis follow after his parents while holding hands.


	13. Jimmy

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! the winner for the best Halloween costume contest! I'm so excited. And the winner of the grand prize is- Where is the grand prize?" Skully asks as he sees the pumpkin is missing before Harry then tackles someone behind the chair holding the prize as the two fight back and forth like a pin ball machine as everyone quickly gets out of the way watching them.

"Sorry I'm late." Bug-A-Boo says coming through the door as the mysterious person and Harry tackle into him causing Harry to be thrown out of the house and Skully to catch the grand prize.

"Halloween. Bah hum bug." The person says revealing to be Jimmy in his costume before he and Bug-A-Boo look at each other and scream. Bug-A-Boo then laughs as the two stop screaming.

"Aww man! You got me kid. You gave me a great scare. Tonight I'll have to check under my bed to see if you might be there. Put her there pal." Bug-A-Boo says as he shakes Jimmy's hand and also shaking Jimmy in doing so before stopping.

"What?" Jimmy asks as he looks up.

"Hey everybody I think we've got a winner here for best costume. Anyone who can scare Bug-A-Boo deserves it." Scary Godmother says as she uses her matching to pick Jimmy up off the ground.

"Hey I did scare the scariest monster around didn't I? Yea." Jimmy says as he spins before looking much nicer than scary as Scary Godmother puts him down.

"Everyone who thinks Jimmy should win best costume scream." Scary Godmother says as everyone screams.

"Smash it open." Hannah says as Skully hands Jimmy the prize.

"Smash it?... Uh will you help me Hannah?" Jimmy asks nervously.

"Sure." Hannah says as she and Jimmy then smash the pumpkin revealing a bunch of candy as everyone then grabs a piece of candy.

"This has got to be the best Halloween ever." Alexis says.

"I'll certainly remember this Halloween." Orson says as he hands Alexis a piece of candy causing her to smile.


End file.
